


Jour et Nuit/昼夜

by MondeEtToi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondeEtToi/pseuds/MondeEtToi
Summary: 休赛期的三个昼夜。日常向。
Relationships: 绿Lo
Kudos: 4





	Jour et Nuit/昼夜

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，OOC。

一.

昏暗的房间里，木质床头柜上手机忽然震动的嗡嗡声撕开了寂静。

被从深度睡眠里惊醒的左名豪朝这边翻过身来，手臂比意识先产生反应，拿起了散发着微光的手机，举到自己眼前。他一边继续本能地在旁边摸索着睡前摘下的眼镜，一边已经眯着眼睛从头像轮廓辨别出了打电话的人是谁，于是也不管自己这才清醒了几分，先按下了接通键。

结果跳出来的灯光敞亮的画面顿时占据了整个屏幕，逼得他不得不把眼睛更用力地眯紧，将视线集中在对面正中间半大的人影才适应一点。

“呀…你已经睡觉了吗？”对方显然也是看清了这边黑乎乎的背景，以及这人被亮瞎眼的表情，于是还什么都没说，语气就已经变得无措起来。正好左名豪终于摸到了眼镜，戴上之后看清了李东昱是在房间里给自己打电话，头顶的白炽灯亮得惊人。

“没事，刚睡没一会儿。”虽然根本不知道现在是几点，但总之张口就来就行，“怎么了？”

毕竟他也不惊讶会有这通电话。晚上在外面吃完饭回到暂住的基地，他看到李东昱似乎是在他吃饭的时间点打来了几个无人应答的电话，中间还夹杂了数个只能意会的颜文字。他再拨回去时对面已经没了反应，只好简单解释刚才去干嘛了，然后留下一个“zenmele”的发问等对面看到再说。

结果白天又是赶飞机又是收拾东西的左名豪洗完澡见李东昱还没动静，连其他人的消息都没看完就差点手机砸脸地直接睡着了。

眼下他顶着成吨的困意还是渐渐清醒过来，随意抓了几把混乱的额发，直视向屏幕。李东昱不像他手拿镜头，而是把手机放到了不知什么支撑物前，整个人的角度没有一点变化，只是无知觉地微幅晃了晃脑袋。

随着他的动作，左名豪注意到他穿的不是睡衣，或者说至少不是只穿了昨天那件白色的睡衣，这在这个季节显得稍微有些反常。但是没来得及开口问什么，李东昱脸上的表情就吸引了他更多的注意力。

一般来说，李东昱的情绪还是很好辨认的。左名豪在无数个场合注视过他的面庞，见过他不加掩饰的开心，紧张，失落，甚至是崩溃。而眼下这种似乎是，稍加掩饰，但仍然一览无遗的不高兴。左名豪盯着他紧抿到下垂的嘴角，想不通基地里人都走了大半还有谁能惹到他。

李东昱哪知道他几秒里想了这么多东西，看着他有些反光的镜片，慢吞吞地组织出回答，但是是答非所问：“搬家……完了吗？”

“今天都搬完了，我们几个累死了。”左名豪答起话来从善如流，就是没忍住轻笑了一下，心想你半夜打电话来就是为了监我工吗，但是说肯定是不能这么说的，现在这情况明显是哄都来不及，再火上浇油就完了，“你要的东西我都单独放一起了，明天会一起寄回去的。”

“哦……”李东昱似乎不知道说什么了，眼神四下游移，把腿换了个姿势。这次左名豪看清了他身上穿着的黑色外套，拉链一直拉到胸口，上面的几处标签再显眼不过，分明就是他们的队服。都休假好几天了，加上李东昱可没有在非比赛日穿队服外套的习惯，所以……

这件大概率是他的。

确定自己猜了个八九不离十的左名豪在心里感觉到无奈。果然这时受制于语言难题，想兜圈子也兜不下去了的李东昱问道：“那你呢？”见左名豪对他的含糊不清只是挑了挑眉，便又接着小声道：“你明天……”

第二天早上就要接着飞机回家，并不能和快递一起回上海的左名豪完全接不上话，看着他依然撇着嘴，苦于不能从屏幕里穿过去，最后只能叹了口气：“李动物，早上不是你说不要紧的吗？”

他确实就是这么说的没错。

早上按掉两个闹钟然后清楚不能接着睡了的左名豪盯着天花板放空，永远后悔于前一天晚上为什么没有早点睡。结果第三个闹钟响起时，旁边被他的动静严重打扰的李东昱翻了个身，抗议一般把脑袋埋进了枕头里。

左名豪心道知道了知道了，正要离开床边，旁边的人似乎是仗着自己还有回笼觉可以睡，又把脑袋转过来，傻笑着看着他，语调过分上扬，“绿毛，快点起来坐飞机。”

可怜前一天晚上被恐怖游戏影响睡眠质量的左名豪还不能说他什么，只能轻轻揉了一把他的头发，起身去换衣服和洗漱了。等他忙活得差不多时，李东昱已经一个人霸占了整张床，上半身斜趴在他离开没多久的那一边，宽松的衣领下露出一小片白净的背颈来。左名豪本来没想再次打扰他睡觉，结果不知怎么鬼使神差地坐回到床边，一手伸过去轻触上他暴露在外的腺体，和上面被反复加深过的牙印。

被自己的Alpha触碰当然是不可能没有感觉的，李东昱整个人都抖了一下，那一片皮肤也肉眼可见地开始泛红。但是他并没有抱怨，甚至相反轻轻晃动身子，蹭了蹭左名豪的手。“走吧绿毛，去吃早饭。”他的声音模模糊糊地从枕头里传出来，过于轻快以至于打消了左名豪还想再靠过去亲他那块皮肤的想法。

等快速地吃完了阿姨难得需要做一次的早饭，左名豪带着行李和一点飞机必备品在玄关碰到了还以为不会再见到了的李东昱。他也刚起来没一会儿，头上还有几撮没处理掉的呆毛，手里拿着耳机线，似乎是准备出门散步。

左名豪是这么判断的，但是剩下几个也准备出发去机场的人明显不是。曾奇他们一个接一个先是走过去和李东昱打招呼算是道别，然后再一个接一个用一点也不意味深长的眼神看他一眼，留下他无语站在原地。

“他们几个有病。”左名豪把视线从门口收回来，对李东昱说。李东昱完全控制不住脸上的笑意，眼睛快眯成缝，同时被这种意义不明的事情引得耳朵红透。

一时间玄关处没了别人，左名豪又干咳一声，想做些什么还是忍住了，最后选择嘱咐他，“要是…不舒服就给我说，然后这边一直都有抑制剂，不行的话就要他们给你拿。”

他从定下回家的行程就开始担心这件事不是没有原因的。虽然李东昱上一个发情期正好是季后赛前半程，他们没有比赛所以算是平安度过了，但是之前几次分开时间稍长的经验都告诉他，这种情况是有可能影响Omega的心理乃至生理状态的。

尤其是每一次哪怕他做了一定心理准备，李东昱的反应都还是比他想象中更严重。他过去没怎么好好听过生理课，与第二性别相关的一切都靠常识来处理，直到经历过几次这样的事后他像练新的英雄一样恶补了一些应急处理方法，所以这一次也提前找领队还有其他留守基地的人做好了安排，以保证李东昱至少能好好放个假。

“知道了——”李东昱见他莫名其妙的忧心忡忡，止住笑意后伸手抓住他的手臂微幅晃了晃，“真的…不要紧，没关系的。”

成功被他的口音逗乐的左名豪点了点头，再准备说些什么，就见他倾身过来主动环住了自己的颈项，便也下意识反手托住了他。李东昱贴着他的颈侧，黑发不自觉地蹭了蹭他的耳朵，明显没有别的心思，动作里是大方地在汲取着他的信息素。这实在是因为左名豪的信息素一直淡得不可思议，哪怕是身为他的Omega，在很多非主动的情况下也会根本闻不到。

如果要寻找某种具体的东西来类比这个气息，那大概是雾水，或者别的什么水汽。左名豪这辈子没少因此被人误会成Beta，但他也不在意，反而是托这个侵略性低的信息素的福，队长这种本不适合Alpha的身份变得顺理成章起来。

但味道没有侵略性并不代表他本身也没有侵略性。从李东昱被他标记的那一刻起，其他人就无法再闻到李东昱原本的信息素，只剩左名豪一个人还可以闻到他源源不断地散发着的模糊的栗子甜味，这本身就是一种纯粹的侵占了。李东昱曾害羞到牙齿打颤地试图向他解释这种味道在韩语语境里是别的什么东西，结果直到最后左名豪都没有完全理解，但是他想，反正也没有别的可以听懂的人能闻到了。

左名豪本身对Omega的信息素没有需求，但是此刻被裹挟在这种香甜里，当然没有理由不吞咽入腹。他一手轻轻摩挲过李东昱耳后的黑发，抬起他的脸来温柔地吻了他干燥的唇瓣。感觉自己被水汽围绕的李东昱捏紧了指尖碰到的白T恤，因为牙套所以永远羞于让他吻进来的唇此刻被动作诱哄着，没几秒也乖乖投降了，干燥的部位跟着变得湿润起来。

这时忘了东西的吴硕推门进来，看到他们俩的动作又一脸打扰地缓缓退了出去，结果成功吓得李东昱迅速弹开了身子，也不打算去散步了，只是又看了左名豪一眼，就转身啪嗒啪嗒地往楼上的房间跑去。

甜味从面前陡然消失，失笑的左名豪看着他过于快速的动作，一边准备去好好问候吴硕，一边以为这次情况真的会好一点。

结果这才二十四小时都不到。

被他的反问问倒的李东昱嘴角抿得更紧了，垂下眼睛想了想，似乎是在用自己的方式理解他的意思，几秒后又重新认真地看着他：“我没有不舒服，我今晚还去吃烤肉了，我就是……”卡顿的几秒像是在和语言作对，更像是在和心情作对，“我也不知……那我明天还可以给你打电话吗？”

这一天有没有他说的这么顺利无法求证，但即使没有左名豪也不想去戳破他的话。就李东昱这个脸皮，光是让他厘清自己现有的心情大概都会害羞到无法入眠吧。而左名豪是从来不舍得看他难受的，无论在任何关系下。何况左名豪自己也苦恼于并非不想和他一起留在基地，实在是在后疫情时期，加上前所未有的成绩，短期内不会有比这更好的回家时机了。

“李动物，你把手机拿近一点。”对这种答非所问李东昱也乖乖照做了，然后就听见左名豪的声音跟着变得近在咫尺，连带着呼吸声也传递过来，“我现在想亲你，行不行？”

“莫……？”愣了一下反应过来的李东昱立即被吓到脸红外加蹦出母语，连手机也差点掉向床单，堪堪握住就发现对面的左名豪脸带笑意，明显是在逗他，然后听见他接着说：“当然可以，你想什么时候打都可以。”

得到答案的李东昱整个人放松下来，又觉得自己的辅助怎么这么狡猾，看透他自己都说不出来的心情然后轻松地就安抚了他，让他都没精力去计较这个行为本身了。

这时新的角度让左名豪看清了他果然是盘腿端正地坐在床上，腿上的短款睡裤和上半身严实的外套尤其违和。于是视线又在他暴露在外的白净的腿上流连了几秒，才接着开口：“李动物，发什么呆。睡觉吧……我看着你睡。”

“哦……”李东昱听话地起身下床，似乎是要去关灯，听见他又补了一句，“记得把衣服脱了，这样睡你不难受啊？”回答他的是镜头快速的移走，然后是关灯的声音，漆黑房间里拉链的窸窣声，以及最后屏幕的微光重新照亮的李东昱的脸。

李东昱揉了揉眼睛，开始有一搭没一搭地和他说话，模样很是放松，从今天的烤肉很好吃，到今天排到了几个很猛的队友，一直到说好看着他睡的左名豪沉溺在天天听也没听腻的声音里，渐渐感觉自己的大脑漂浮了起来，再也没抓住什么东西。

留下李东昱听着他的呼吸声，犹豫着不想挂断，在乱七八糟的床上打了个滚。

二.

再接到李东昱的电话是两天之后。

彼时左名豪一个人走在灯火通明但四下无人的街道上，脚步慢而稳。手机的振动打断了他对周围似乎改变过又似乎没有的街景的观察，把他从过去拉回到现在。他注意到李东昱这次打来的是普通的语音，来不及思索为什么，按下了接听键。

李东昱传来的呼吸轻而柔软，连“喂”字都显得有些紧张。左名豪一下子被这声音勾住了全部的注意力，心底生出一些刚才还没有的想法来，但开口很是正经：“李动物，今天为什么不是视频啊？”

“啊……我刚才洗澡了。”李东昱乖乖作答，停顿的几秒里出现了明显的吞咽口水声，“头发还湿，不好看。”

“那别吧，你还有什么样子我没看过吗？”左名豪此时还有耐心循循善诱，但估摸着也支撑不了多久，刚才还不觉得怎么样，结果越听对面的声音越觉得李东昱这种行为属实折磨人，“电话都打了不让我看你吗？”

对面又沉默了几秒，再响起的声音变得更轻了些，伴随着不知名的窸窣声，“但是我不想……”

要疯了。这可能是对他这两天假装没有惦记自己的Omega的惩罚，左名豪心想，所以他现在才会感觉自己一颗向来无事发生的心脏都要被挠花了。“没事，你不想就不开。”当然他还是本着某些为上的原则，迅速应了声。

没想到这时叮的一声，接通着电话的手机传来提示音，左名豪本来一般会无视掉，至少等通话结束了再看，但这一次他鬼使神差地，没有犹豫就点开了消息。

是李东昱传来的一张照片。

李东昱真的如他自己所说刚洗完澡，穿着比上次正常得多的白色短袖，头发半干半湿，和平时的模样相差无几。表情是自拍里招牌的软绵绵的微笑，左名豪很熟悉，尽管他的自拍并不流通于中文社交媒体。这张看起来是洗完澡之后拍的，可能只是永远不打算发的习惯性自拍。无论如何，左名豪不可控制地看呆了几秒，词穷的大脑最后只能冒出一句：好起来了。

他想起来某些时候李东昱会抱怨他“太狡猾了”，因为他把很多和李东昱有关的事情都多想了一步，两步，甚至很多步，以至于李东昱总是惊讶于后来的“正中下怀”。但如果因此就觉得左名豪总是势在必得的一方就太天真了，李东昱的存在本身就是他最大的武器。尤其是这种时候，李东昱不是想要看他的反应所以故意这么做，李东昱就是单纯地愿意满足他。

于是左名豪被他挠花的心脏又为他过分蓬勃了起来，就好像从来不属于他自己。太狡猾了，他简直走不动路地站在原地想。

两人都沉默了一会儿，李东昱猜得到是怎么回事，但是越想象对面的反应只会越来越害羞，便干脆假装无事发生，提起了别的话题：“绿毛……你是不是喝酒了啊？”

纯粹的疑问语气，没有任何发散意味，却还是把左名豪吓得清醒了一些。想不通李东昱是怎么从一分钟的电话里听出来他今晚做了什么的，他斟酌着回答：“是啊，我今晚和几个朋友喝了酒。”说着明知道李东昱不在意，还是没忍住补了一句，“都是给你说过的人。”

“啊……”李东昱果然不在意，再回答时语气里只有担忧：“那你没喝醉吧，还没…到家吗？”

“快到了。没事，我哪那么容易醉。”左名豪重新迈开了步子，脑子里想起来一件往事，“再说，我喝醉了什么样你不是知道吗？”

李东昱确实知道。

尽管其实他所能回忆起来的左名豪真正喝醉的场景，在认识这么久以来只有一次。诡异的是，这个独一无二的场合不是什么伤感的散伙饭，不是什么压抑的遗憾的赛季末，甚至也不是前不久庆祝冠军的夜晚，而是去年他和徐进赫的接风宴。为了确保这个数据的准确性，他还特地偷偷问过曾奇，在他不在的这一年里，左名豪有没有喝醉过。

显然要不是看在李东昱一直很乖巧的份上，曾奇是绝对不会理他提出来的关于左名豪的话题的。总之当时他刻意无视李东昱认真的眼神，头也不转地尽量敷衍，“没，反正我们没见过，跟他喝不得把我们人都喝傻了。”他说的不无道理，左名豪本身是第二性别和体质的双重加成，一般指望灌醉他的行为成功率都极低。

也就是说这数据至少大概率准确。

那天是小型去而复返的徐进赫和大型去而复返的李东昱一起的接风宴，但是一帮人闹腾到最后，李东昱身为半个主角，不知怎么就缩到了左名豪旁边，看着他不停地和不同的人说些什么，然后偶尔跟着他一起笑。大概是出于一直没有断联系，他虽然看出来左名豪发生了一些改变，但是却不觉得陌生。尤其是他的信息素。李东昱熟悉在场所有队友的信息素，却还是习惯于呆在他旁边。

左名豪自然是不用问就明白他的想法，全程替他这半个主角挡了不知道多少奇怪的东西。所以结束之后，从基地附近的场子步行回基地的路上，李东昱默默跟着不知怎么越走越慢的左名豪落在了最后面，等发现他有点不太对劲时已经来不及了，刚才还在视线范围里的队友和工作人员都不见了踪影。

所谓的不对劲其实也是信息素的波动，李东昱在冬天的空气里敏感地捕捉到了这种波动。他估算着带左名豪回基地需要的时间，还是选择打电话求助，结果不知怎么有点哆嗦的手指还没伸进口袋，就被左名豪整个抓住，缓下了他的动作。

“我没事。”他们正好刚进到院子门口，离身后的街道渐远，空气相对安静下来，“刚才吓到你了吧，我一下子……没控制好。”左名豪说着，仍然抓着他的大半个手掌。

李东昱这才感觉到与他接触的部分是如此发烫，尤其是和周围仿佛结了冰的空气相比。这份热度也让他一下子感觉心脏仿佛膨胀起来，跳动变成了爆破，连带着呼吸也变得困难卡顿，竟像是回到了赛场上最焦灼的时候。

所以自己是在紧张吗？李东昱后知后觉地意识到。而且仅仅是因为被重逢的搭档抓住了手？他的心里更多的东西涌现出来，是一些他以为已经顺利死去，于是总是假装它们不存在的东西，是……

“对不起。”左名豪继续慢吞吞地往前走，突然开口打断了他的思绪，加上手也一直没有放开，几乎是带着他无意识的脚步与他并行。李东昱以为他还在为刚才信息素的事道歉，正要表示完全没关系，就听见他接着道，“刚才他们好几个人又乱说话了。”

“谁……？”酒局混乱，李东昱根本就没听清多少东西。

“当时不太舒服吧，对不起。”

“……绿毛？”

“还有那次在……，当时很伤心吧，对不起。”

李东昱没太听清他的前半句话，但是判断大意应该是和他在前一个战队的事有关，总之都是和左名豪没有关系的事，也完全不明白为什么要道歉。李东昱这次才是真的被吓到了，折到左名豪面前挡住他，终于看见他的表情是极其少有的明显的下沉，眼神也完全模糊着。

所以果然是喝醉了吧……李东昱又想起刚才桌上好几种不同的他叫不上名字的酒，以及左名豪下肚的难以计数的杯量，难以理解的事情顿时变得好理解了。

年纪更小一些的时候，李东昱也在烤肉店见过隔壁桌数杯烧酒下肚，情绪崩溃，止不住地道歉的年长者。彼时他会害怕地躲远些，也默默地观察几秒，然后不忍地移开视线。

再看此时面前的左名豪，显然他还是比李东昱记忆里的那些人要年轻许多，加上他特定的性格，因而确实无论是怎样的境地，李东昱见的最多的是他沉默的背影，而极少见过这般溃然的面容。想到这里，李东昱再没忍住，靠上前去拥抱了他，一只手轻轻地拍了拍他的背：

“没关系的绿毛，都没有关系。”

因为他的动作而茫然了一瞬间的左名豪也抬起手来反环住他，手掌从他的背脊抚摸而过，然后更紧地单手搂住了他的腰。李东昱被涌上来的信息素逼得呼吸一滞，好在并没有特别浓郁，他松了口气便开始试图挣动，迷之相信就算是喝醉的左名豪也不会做违背他意愿的事的。

这时左名豪把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，嘴里还在喋喋不休：“之前你……都是我不好……对不起……”

李东昱不是每句话都听懂了，但是他听懂的每个句子都让他想笑。他把“和你有什么关系嘛”“别为这种事道歉啊”都说了不知道几遍了，但是看样子左名豪是完全听不进去的，他就专心先挣开了左名豪无意识的桎梏，准备把他带回基地再说，至于队长这个样子会不会被其他几个人嘲笑他就暂时管不了那么多了。

但是又没走几步，已经试图无视左名豪伴随着不停的吸气声的花式道歉，李东昱却忽然第一次听到他提起了标记这个字眼，顿时僵在原地，又在脑子里处理了一下中文，意识到他说的是：“…和Alpha打比赛…很辛苦吧，去年没有标记你，对不起。”

明知道这话半分逻辑都没有，李东昱却感觉呼吸再次窒住，刚才被打断的思绪也跟着浮现了。

只因为那些他一直以为不存在，假装不存在的东西……分明是情愫。

是和这个人一起度过的日日夜夜里，和他一起变强，征战，落败又重来的日子里，在他无形的庇护下成长然后离开的日子里，衍生出来的情愫。这本来没什么大不了，第二性别相契合，又是最默契的搭档，即使李东昱暂时决定了不让别的东西干扰职业生涯，也可以偷偷地享受待在他身边的日子。

可惜看起来更好的机会来临之时，他听从人生安排毫不犹豫就选择了机会，只是在离开之前妄想了片刻，也许这份情愫不是独属于他一个人的，也许那个人照顾着所有人时对他稍微有那么一点点特殊，那么他也会愿意第一次与自己的人生背道而驰。

结果他没有勇气提出来，那个人也什么多余的话都没有说，眼神坚定的就好像比他自己更在乎他的这段人生。直到似乎阴差阳错地又回到这个地方，他才终于明白，原来人生是没有固定方向的……

**会者定离，去者必返。**

所以这样的命运，这样的夜晚，以及这些原来只要指尖相触就会席卷重来的心情，让他试图拾起一个迟来了许久的问题。

李东昱明知道左名豪现在听不进人话，或者说正是因为听不进，说了什么也不会破坏他们的关系，所以他又一次停下脚步，转身来到左名豪面前拦住他，眼神飘转几下然后重新落在他的脸上，鼓鼓嘴终于开口了：“我之前不在的时候……你、你很后悔……没有标记我吗？”

至少这是一件和左名豪自己有关的事，不再是口齿不清的胡乱道歉。而被提出的这件事也并不是空穴来风，至少李东昱总是隐约会想起他们一起拿到队史上第一个冠军之后，左名豪在陪他折返回四下无人的休息室里找东西时，曾按住他放在桌上的手指，不经意掠过一样地亲吻过他。虽然飘忽得像个意外，后来也很快被巨大的兴奋冲散掉，但李东昱确实感觉过，也许左名豪当时再进一步，他就会属于这个人，心甘情愿地。

结果刚才还步伐混乱，一句人话都听不进去的左名豪这时不仅停住了身子，任由李东昱挡在面前，而且脸上奇怪的神情全部跟着一扫而空，仿佛从一开始就如此认真。他的视线缓缓聚焦起来，隔着镜片深深地看进李东昱的眼底，几秒后张嘴，近似叹息地说了些什么。

李东昱被他一下子好像清醒过来的样子吓到了，意识到自己问了完全不该问的问题，想着要不要直接逃跑，却又被他的声音定在原地。李东昱茫然地分辨着他说了什么，又与他的眼神反复交汇，终于全然明白过来：

“ **……** **胜过一切。** ”他如是说道。

在那之后李东昱的记忆与意识都模糊起来。他闻到浓郁的水汽，然后被自己流到嘴角的眼泪的咸涩吓到。他感觉到短时间内涌现的热意吞没了他，屏蔽了周遭原本的温度。他发现自己经过了白天左名豪和他说“你和徐进赫住这间”的房间，来到另一片陌生但充斥着熟悉信息素的黑暗中。

然后是几个他已经想不起前因后果的片段：似乎是浴室里，左名豪抓着他的手腕让他给自己摸，让他给自己舔；他呼吸得很急促，似撒娇似恳求地不停说慢一点，伴随着一堆含糊不清的韩语；不知道过了多久，他发现自己几乎湿透了，脱力地躺在他分不清尺寸的床上，在无法拒绝地被一点点填满时他抓紧了左名豪的手臂。

最后他以为左名豪是断片了或是被发情热冲昏了头脑，亦或者两者兼有，总之他醒来一定会后悔时，左名豪在最后一刻停了下来。肿胀的阴茎卡在他穴内，结几欲张开，已经哭累的李东昱在体内消停下来的时候找回了更多的意识，然后感觉到左名豪从背后舔吻着他后颈的腺体。左名豪对他说了些什么，然后问他愿不愿意。李东昱记不得具体的话语，记忆里唯一清晰的是他自己的答复和当时再肯定不过的心情。

然后他汲取已久，渴望已久的信息素涌入体内。他感觉到，自由了。

“你为什么又说这个啊？绿毛，你又恶心人——”李东昱一回忆那一天，就会不可避免地想找个地方躲起来，然后不可避免地决定找到罪魁祸首精准打击，所以他的声音在前几个字还因为过于害羞而放低，到后面就分外昂扬了起来，反正左名豪没有哪一次不是立即给他让步的。

这一次当然也不例外。

“好好好不说了不说了。”左名豪忍笑忍得很辛苦。没有办法，从左名豪的角度来看，那天晚上无论是李东昱不知所措地安慰他，还是后来哭得很厉害但又紧抓着他的样子，都实在是太可爱了，这种刻进DNA里的场景时常被想起来也算是很正常的事吧。

幸好李东昱很容易就被哄好了，又变回平常的语气，似乎是想要和他讲话直到他到家：“之前，牙膏和我说从来没有见你喝醉过，我、我也以为你们Alpha都不会喝醉的，所以你那天为什么……”

“这还用说，因为高兴嘛，高兴了就容易上头，懂不？”左名豪几乎是不假思索地回答。

“那你今天晚上…不高兴吗？我们拿冠军的时候你不高兴吗？”

左名豪被他不知哪里冒出来的刨根问底的精神逗得想笑，但还是没有表现出来，继而认真地回答他：“高兴啊，那当然高兴。但是……不一样。”

他清楚李东昱纯粹是出于好奇心才发问，所以也不想引导他去深究自己的中文回答。正好这时他不知不觉已经来到了家楼下，周围万籁俱寂，他的声音也不由得跟着放低：“不对啊，李动物……你刚才是怎么知道我今晚喝酒了的。”

“啊……”李东昱果然乖乖跟着他走，直接略过了前面的话题，“我就听你讲话……就知道了啊。”

这也算是逻辑之外，情理之中的操作了。左名豪握着手机，沉默了几秒还是没忍住笑了起来。

“绿毛，这么开心吗……？”

“不是。”左名豪很快收了声，抬头盯着不知什么时候出现在正前方的天空中，宛如指路灯的下弦月，“就觉得……”

“不愧是你，李动物。”

三.

训练室里空无一人。

这实在是过分的反常。时间确实很晚，但这是收假前的最后一晚，而且左名豪知道自己是最后一个回到基地的人，没理由会没人在这里复健手感。

他从敞亮的训练室里进出一趟，满是疑惑地往楼梯走去，终于在楼梯中间撞见了基地里第一个活人。但领队下楼梯的脚步很是匆忙，以至于他的招呼都没打完，对方只是拍了拍他的肩膀就过去了。

从楼梯转弯上来，呈现在眼前的是更诡异的场景：他的队友还有其他几个人都围在他的房间门口，甚至根本没人注意到他的到来。左名豪又往前几步，站在稍微靠后位置的曾奇终于看到了他，表情立时变得古怪，似乎是被他气笑了：“我还以为你不回来了，电话也不接，我差点准备明天就去打辅助了。”

从机场回来的路上一直在睡觉的左名豪到门口才发现手机没电了，确实是没接到任何电话。这波阴阳怪气换平时他早就亲切问候了，但是眼下他注意到围在门口的人里没有李东昱，同时后者独有的信息素却渐渐朝他涌了过来。

左名豪刚睡醒没几分钟的脑子猛然惊醒过来，少有地收了表情，穿过这几个人就要开门进去。见他这副模样，徐进赫难得没有“他急了他急了”地拱火，而是好心告诉他李东昱刚才说自己没事，以及领队下去拿抑制剂了。左名豪闻言终于还算正常地点了点头，也没多问其他情况，没有敲门就独自进了房间。

里面同样灯光敞亮，使得比起更加浓烈蚀人的信息素，左名豪先注意到了简直乱到不可思议的整个房间。因为是赛季中途搬过来这边的基地，这个房间里他的衣服并不多，各个季节的都只有一部分，把属于他的那一半衣柜将将放满，几乎只是能活下去就行的水平。但是就算数量不多，现在被全部堆在床上和地毯上效果也很恐怖了。

如果换个情景，左名豪就要发问“它们怎么惹你了”。但是眼下他只能再次反省自己读书的时候没有好好听过生理课。原来第一次打电话时李东昱穿着他的外套不是什么无聊的情趣，而是筑巢前兆，是纯粹的生理需求。

左名豪继续往里走去，确认散落在外面的全是他的衣服，从队服到私服一应俱全，而李东昱自己的还好好躺在另一半衣柜里。所以后来再打电话时李东昱再也没开过视频，不只是因为他抗拒摄像头，也因为他们俩的房间保持这个状态不知道多久了。而李东昱不想让他知道。

躺在一堆衣服里，还把脸埋着的李东昱对开门的动静没有反应，直到被熟悉的信息素侵袭才像是惊醒过来，坐起了身。他的脸红红的，以至于左名豪无法从他的眼眶判断他是否哭过，额发被汗湿了不少，眼睛倒是一如既往的明亮，尤其是在看到他的瞬间。

但是接着李东昱就想起了什么似的鼓起嘴来，眼神也稍微下移不再看他。刚才哭没哭不知道，再不过去是真的要哭了。左名豪想着，但也不知道要怎么哄，是该道歉还是怎么着。

思考的过程里他来到李东昱面前，李东昱还是整个人坐在床边，也没有要起身的意思，只是在他还没有想好该怎么办时，朝他伸出了手。左名豪于是顺势俯下身，感觉到他习惯性地把手臂环了上来，温热的呼吸跟着传进颈窝，便一手从后面抱住他明显温度过高的身子，把吻落在了他发烫的耳廓。

“绿毛……”李东昱的声音这才闷闷地传来，头发跟着不自觉地蹭了蹭他，“你好慢。”

左名豪把更多的吻落在他的颈侧，知道多说无益，不如直球：“对不起。”

“没关系啊。”李东昱倒是回答的干脆，拉开距离来看着左名豪，手指无意识地抓起他一小撮头发，没忍住露出了笑容。

见他这副模样，左名豪把手掌顺着他宽松的短袖下摆探进去，抚上他同样发烫的后背。从刚才外面围了好几个人来看，李东昱应该是离被迫进发情期只有一步之遥，但是他进来后又发现李东昱状况还算稳定，暂时不会出什么状况。

但这也不代表他们两人做得到就这样停下来。李东昱被他摸得软下腰来，只能收回手抓着他的衣角，左名豪便顺手继续把他的衣摆往上推，没想到李东昱也反手把他的衣角往上卷，一副非要他先脱的样子。

左名豪被他又害羞又着急的样子逗得想笑，结果李东昱这时抬起头来：“快点…！”湿润的眼睛没什么震慑力，但左名豪还是不得不从，因为他向来如此。他快速地脱了自己的白色T恤，差点挂到岌岌可危的眼镜，李东昱看着他的动作，又迟疑了几秒，终于把自己的上衣也脱了下来。

看他在发情热里还这么害羞，左名豪也不想他更难受了，便再没多拖延什么，伏下身去吻了他。一边贴着他抖得厉害的唇瓣，左名豪一边摸索着把两人的下体紧贴在了一起。李东昱穿的短款睡裤，重新躺下去之后倒也任由他褪到了膝盖往下，等他扒拉自己的裤子时才突然想起来自己是从机场回来的。这时候要是李东昱非要他停下来去洗澡，那他大概率是不管硬得有多痛都得乖乖先去浴室了。

好在李东昱没有这么要求。李东昱仍然勾着他的脖子，张开牙关轻咬了下他的舌尖，脚上不知道为什么有双白色的袜子，正隔着布料蹭着他的小腿。左名豪本来还能很好地控制自己的信息素，经过这么一折腾，房间里甜味开始过盛了。

左名豪单手撑在他身侧，忽然注意到手底下触碰到的不是床单，而是他自己的某件上衣。这感觉实在是过分诡异了。似乎是察觉到他一秒的分神，李东昱毫不留情地又咬了一下他的舌尖，然后睁开眼睛瞪着他。要不是他满面薄红，左名豪真要以为他是在生气了。

“……快点！”李东昱又一次用站在泉水里指挥队友拆塔的语气催促他。不知道他到底为什么这么着急，毕竟他神志清醒，没有完全进入发情期，但左名豪也不是Omega，自认无法完全理解Omega的感受，唯一能做的是尽力去满足他了。

左名豪的右手从他的腰侧摩挲着一路往下，一直到探进已经湿软开合着的穴口。虽然做了一定心理准备，但还是顺利得超出预料。左名豪将两根手指轻松地插到底，然后曲起指尖，在紧热吸附着的内壁上摩擦而过。只是这个动作就让李东昱重重地颤抖了一下，勾着他小腿的脚跟也有些脱力下滑，似乎想躲开地把脸死死埋进他颈窝。

看情况已经不太需要扩张了，左名豪还是耐心地把两指在湿泞的穴道里尽量展开，伸进第三只手指然后一起抽出。他放开李东昱准备退回到床边的柜子，去拿可以成结的套，然后终于想起这玩意儿在放假前就耗空了，而且领队只负责存抑制剂保护Omega不负责存安全套照顾Alpha。

他的手将抽屉拉开到一半，然后堪堪停下来，又僵硬地推了回去。被晾在一旁，用手臂挡着眼睛喘着气的李东昱发现他没了动静，睁眼看见他为难的动作，顿时就明白了怎么回事。左名豪倒是冷静得很快，脑子里已经想出了好几个对策。其中最合适的当然是：“李动物，我先用手……”

“不要。”结果李东昱打断得很干脆，做了决定之后又不管不顾地微微撅起嘴来，很不耐烦地似乎要再次催促他，“……不要紧。”

都到这个局面了，能让自己的Omega等这么久，左名豪在心里承认全是自己的错。这次他从善如流地再没多废话，将李东昱半抱起来放到旁边床上没堆那么多衣服的部分，然后从正面打开他细长的腿放到自己身侧，扶着硬了不知道多久的阴茎慢慢顶了进去。

刚才还有精力冲他生气式撒娇催他的李东昱，随着慢慢被填满，别说中文，连母语都不太组织得起来，只能发出变了形的混杂着哭声的呻吟声，几乎立刻就要高潮了。他又一次用手臂挡住眼睛，反复咬了咬下唇试图抑制自己的声音：“绿毛……轻…呜呜……”

左名豪充耳不闻地缓慢抽出一点自己，然后再次重重地顶进去。软热的肉穴内壁一直在吸着他，挤压着他，感觉太好以至于他不得不强行放缓呼吸来控制自己过于热情的兄弟。

“李动物……”左名豪一边顺着抽插的节奏呼吸，一边把手轻抚上了身下人浸满了湿汗的额头，使得李东昱不由得慢吞吞地拿开了手臂，模模糊糊地看着他，似乎想听他要说什么。

“……你好棒。”

本来哭喘着几乎听不清任何句子的李东昱因为这句话过于简单还是一下子就听懂了。他瞬时有些发愣地盯着左名豪的脸，看着他因为持续动作而冒出了汗的额头和鬓角，看着他因为专注和忍耐而微微蹙起的眉头，进一步明白过来他究竟在称赞什么。

已经没有进一步脸红的余地了，李东昱不知道为什么下意识地抓住了左名豪撑在他身侧的手臂，然后又被身体里一直深入的巨物捅着软了腰，只觉快要融化掉。左名豪顺着伏下去含住他的唇角，试图转移注意力来安抚他，然后是下巴和侧颊，黏糊糊地亲吻着他早就湿透了的面庞。

又几下深入浅出之后，左名豪突然拦住他的腰把他整个抱起来跨坐在自己腿上，这个姿势让他进到又一层深度，对着深处微微开合的腔道入口专注地顶弄起来。李东昱被迫紧紧贴着他，肿胀的乳头不时被摩擦到，还有不知道什么时候被他握住的自己的阴茎，几重快感让李东昱已经不知道自己发出了些什么声音。

左名豪确实一点也不想折腾他让他辛苦。顶进生殖腔之后，李东昱在他背上的手指力道明显又加重了几分，已经是难耐到了极点。他于是也没再忍什么，直接就着姿势在内里成结。酸涩的冲击感让李东昱完全失去了力气，只能靠在他怀里抖个不停。

这时左名豪低头含住他乖乖暴露出来的后颈，温柔地舔了舔那里的印子，然后轻轻咬了下去。同时大量的精液灌进他的生殖腔里，剧烈的快感使他被刺激着小腿乱蹬地挣扎起来，然后在没有意识到的情况下就射在了左名豪的小腹上。

甜味一下子被约等于无但又无处不在的水汽冲散掉，左名豪的信息素重新由内而外地包裹住了他。

不用再依赖满屋子保留着极淡的自己Alpha的信息素的衣物过活，前半夜李东昱睡得很好。前半夜，准确来说是指半夜到清晨。天亮之后，他在极困的情况下莫名地半醒了一次，意识到左名豪不知道什么时候已经离开了房间之后，他在床上滚了半圈，又开始一个人大方地占据整片地方。

他强撑着眼皮看着半开的窗帘，外面天气不错，阳光明媚但也不至于太热。这天气挺适合去散步的，如果可以和绿毛一起去就更好了。他模模糊糊地这么想着，又放弃似的重新陷入了睡眠。

这次不再是前半夜顺利的深度睡眠，他的意识浮在表面，似乎总保留了一部分清醒来惦记左名豪什么时候回来。然后他梦见了自己也不确定是纯粹的梦还是曾经发生过的事。

梦里他和往常同一时间出门散步，结果不知是走太快了还是怎么样，一圈结束回来时，天还没黑透。他在走回基地的路上远远注意到基地门口有个原地打转的人，但是没戴眼镜看不真切，直到越来越近，终于可以确定这个身高是左名豪没错了。

于是李东昱提前把耳机取下来，将耳机线在手指上一圈圈缠绕起来。左名豪会定时锻炼，但是并没有散步的习惯，李东昱也习惯了一个人戴着耳机散步，所以眼下还挺惊讶他会在这个时间点出现在室外。

结果等再靠近一点他就明白了。

左名豪的右手正拿着一只燃了一半的烟。

左名豪明显也是沉浸在自己的不知名的想法里，根本就没有注意到过来的路上有人影，甚至于李东昱来到他身旁时，他正好背对着那边，再转过身来差点被他吓到。左名豪下一个反应是把拿着烟的手背到身后，但是又想起来李东昱怎么可能不知道，便还是把欲盖弥彰的手收了回来。

这几年他抽烟也不多。对他来说，喝酒需要喝很久才能出现的感觉，基本上几根烟就能实现，所以偶尔放松一下没问题。但是对需要保持高度集中的现工作还是不太合适，而且他明白，退役之后他有大把时间用在这种事上，现在完全没必要。

这种情况下李东昱本该和他打个招呼就进去的，但是不知道为什么，李东昱只是停在他身旁，然后低头把手里已经很整齐的耳机线继续一圈一圈打着转。左名豪陷入一种自己都不习惯的不自在中，但还是再正常不过地笑起来，说刚才怎么没注意你过来了。

李东昱没有回答，也没有离开，只是重新抬起头后微微抿着嘴看着他，情绪再明显不过了。左名豪不禁开始反省自己，为什么这小男孩在大家面前都很礼貌乖巧，在自己面前就连掩饰都不掩饰了呢？不管怎么样，被他这样看着，左名豪真的没法继续了。他在心里叹了口气，把还剩四分之一的烟丢进了早就选好的垃圾桶里。

这时夜幕降临，远方的赤色逐渐消失，天空一点点变暗。空气中渐有深蓝色的阴影掠过，闪着朦胧的磷光。李东昱看着他的动作，还是几不可见地嘟着嘴，但是终于咕噜噜地小声开口了：“绿毛……别不高兴。”

“没有，哪有不高兴。”左名豪像是抓住了救命稻草，飞速地回答他，语气里还习惯性地模仿他的口音。

李东昱还是看着他，似乎是在辨认他话语的真假，但是很快就放弃了。即使是在梦里，他也不可能不知道左名豪在想什么。身为队长，左名豪就是每一次都比他们想得更多，期许更多也承担更多。他还知道左名豪也会害怕，害怕遗憾，尤其害怕这次也会遗憾。

他想着，向前站得离左名豪更近了些，伸手捏住他的白色短袖下摆，“那你……”

他的话半天组织不出来，但是左名豪已经理解了他的意思，轻轻地反手抓住他的手，变成了与他相握的姿势，声音因为距离缩短而变低，但是语气温柔：“我刚抽了烟，现在不好亲你。”

“嗯……”李东昱闻言，也不知是默认了还是不想承认，总之避开眼神低下了头。看着他这幅样子，左名豪用指腹摩挲着掌心里他的手，另一只手抚上他的后脑，轻笑着靠过去像掠过一样吻了下他的额头，“没事，李动物，没有不高兴。”

这次李东昱终于没忍住，整个人向他靠过去，然后轻轻闭上了眼睛。

大概是成功被安抚到，李东昱再醒来时连发情热都不再感觉到了。他注意到昨晚还摆满衣服的房间变得整洁得多，想必是左名豪判断他已经不需要，就全部整理起来了。到处都是落脚点他还不太习惯，结果刚刚光脚踩上地毯，左名豪就开门进来了。

“正好。”左名豪看到他睡醒了很满意，走到他面前，一手水杯一手药地朝他递过去。

李东昱呆呆地看着他，不知道在想些什么，几秒后完全无视掉了他递东西的手臂，靠过去两手环住他的腰，避开水杯和胶囊钻进了他怀里。这才意识到原来他根本没有睡醒的左名豪被吓得不轻，只能顺手把水杯放到了最近的桌面上，然后用空出来的手习惯性地拍了拍他的背。

“这是干嘛。”左名豪没注意到自己又不自觉放轻了声音。

李东昱无法解释他看到左名豪进来时忽然又分不清是不是还在梦里，因为至少现在这个场景似乎和梦里如出一辙。他闭起眼睛回忆着，意识到又或许这些全部都不是梦。

散步之后在基地门口碰到左名豪，把同样准备出来抽支烟放松一下的曾奇烦到骂骂咧咧折返回去，这样的事好像发生过很多次。但他记得的最清楚的总是这时候左名豪的表情。是极少在他面前展露，只能偶尔窥见的表情。在最可惜的时候，在最艰难的时候。

正好这次左名豪回来，是假期结束，也是新的征程要开始。本就是这样。所有的荣誉都很快会消失，艰难和遗憾的时刻可能随时又要到来，这其中唯一能保留的只有……

“这是干嘛，李动物。”左名豪耐心地又问了一遍。药效紧急但也有24小时，不急着让他吃药，左名豪顺手把药也放到桌上，然后收回手来又摸了摸他的发顶。

这次沉默半天的人终于有了动静，轻细的声音闷闷传来：“我想起来……我回我们队的第一天晚上你是怎么和我说的了。”

这日期指向很明确，左名豪知道他只是不好意思说出标记这个词而已。而左名豪那天晚上又没有断片，当然对自己说的东西记得的很清楚：当时在最兴奋的时刻他也不想违背李东昱的意愿，所以冷静下来尽量认真地问了他，但他说的并不是什么“可以标记你吗”“我可以射进去吗”之类的话语。

因为那一刻他大概也被一些长久以来的东西冲昏了头脑：

“ **……** **回到我身边。** ”

回到我身边。不只是作为赛场上坐在我身侧的存在。回到我身边。

他这么说，然后李东昱答应了。

似乎是与他想到一起去了，这时李东昱环在他背后的手臂动了动，没有要放开的意思。所以这么想好像又没什么可担心的了，因为新的遗憾乃至分别来临之时，唯一能保留的，是他曾与左名豪并肩鞠躬这个事实。一切心情如此明了，李东昱不明白自己为什么还是不愿意睁开眼睛。

这时左名豪好像又一次领悟了他自己都不明白的心思，极轻地叹了口气：“李动物，你现在想那个干嘛，那是我当时太内什么了，所以才说的。”

“你要知道，不管我们俩还能一起打多久，对我来说都是一样的。因为最重要的东西……”

“我已经拿回来了。”

“不是吗？”

完.


End file.
